Nobody
by drama50
Summary: "Nobody" was a drug that had no purpose. The men who created it are now dead. Or so they thought. One was left with an impossible task that he has yet to know of. All he was is a glass heart with a black fluid to guide him.


**Yes, yes I know I need to work on my other stories but this was just stuck in my head for like 3 days and I had to get it out!**

**So please enjoy and review…no reviews makes me think that I am a very, very crappy writer**** Please also remember this is not beta'd so please let me know any mistakes.**

* * *

**"Nobody"**

**In 2010, a new drug was released that overpowered both heroine and cocaine. The drug was called "Nobody". "Nobody" became a serious **

**problem as though it was not addictive; it changed you. That is all that is known. Those that have tried it all died within 13 days.**

* * *

_**2 Years Later**_

"_As though no one knows what happens to a person once they have taken "Nobody", CRIMINAL says they have found the source of it. A man named Ansem Wise."_

"_Ansem Wise was trailed today and was proven innocent in the charge of having anything to do with "Nobody"._

_**2 1/2 Years Later**_

"_Though he was trailed and proven innocent, Ansem Wise along with six others were found today with several vials of "Nobody". These men will be put on trail."_

"_As the seven men were placed in FEDERAL, the seventh male appeared to be nothing but a twelve year old boy. He was covered with marks and refused to leave the other six men saying they were his only family he had. BRAIN and LOGICAL are believing that this boy may be a test subject for the initial testing of "Nobody". His name is Ienzo."_

"_Today, FINAL JURY is out on the "Nobody" drug and Ansem Wise. After FORENSIC was able to finally analyze the drug, it was proven harmless. Ansem along with Braig, Xehanort, Even, Aeleus and Ienzo were released today."_

_**3 Years After Trial**_

"_FORNESIC discovered a new form of "Nobody". If the drug is taken as a drink- THIS JUST IN! Ansem Wise along with Braig, Xehanort, Even, and Aeleus were found brutally clawed to death. After CRIMINAL analyzed the seen they found a large amount of blood that belonged to Ienzo though his body was not there. By the blood amount, Ienzo is presumed to as dead."_

_**3 1/2 Years After Trial**_

"_Ienzo's body has still not been found. Today December 14, 2018 at 12:32:02 Ienzo Illuzi is pronounced dead at the age of 15. Please take a moment and mourn for his death."_

_**6 Months After Ienzo Is Pronounced Dead**_

A frail body moved slowly through the dark and desolate streets. Every now and then the body would collapse but the body would pick itself back up. After a few more steps, the body slipped down to the ground with a silent cry.

As the body lay inanimate on the rugged and chilled ground, two white ghost-like creatures slithered to the body making ungodly pitched clicking noises only an insane person could stand.

As the creatures stayed still they also moved. Like snakes they moved slithering upwards without leaving the ground. Their clickings continued until a black robed man stepped out from the shadows. He crossed the ground until he reached the spot where the white ghosts and body lay. With a raise of his hand both creatures looked at him and disappeared. When they vanished the man rested on his knees picking up the body's head holding a vile with a black substances that shined red in the moonlight to the body's lips.

"My poor boy. You were raised the wrong. You grew up good but the world believed what you were doing was wrong. What I make you drink now is what the world will know you for, but you need to make it first. The thought it was gone. Destroyed. But you, my dear boy will bring it back and make it what it was to be." He gave the boy another dosage. "This is what you will be given every morning and night. I promise I will leave you in good hands."

By now, the man had picked up the boy in his arms and was carrying him down the street. He ran his free hand through the hair on the boys head that was covered with blood and water.

Soon he reached a small house of a black color. He set the boy down and moved away to examine him. As he took in the boys appearance he appeared to be 13 or 14 but it was hard to tell. He frowned as he saw the lights in the house turn on. He knew he had to leave. But not yet.

He placed a small glass heart necklace on the neck and wiped his face.

"Tears…wow haven't seen these in a while. See boy. See how much you need to live. You probably can't understand me but you need to learn. You need to learn all that you can and make the world around you bend and stretch the way you want. I wish you luck."

And with that he was gone and the front door opened,

"SEPH! Get out here!"

"What Clo?"

"Help me bring him inside!"

"Fine."

"See I told you he was coming! My dreams never lie!"

"Yes Cloud I will never doubt you gay-dreaming abilities again."

"Nyeh!"

"Stick your tongue back in your mouth and help me carry this boy."

"Yes sir. But Sephiroth, we'll take care of him right?"

"Yes Cloud. As long as he never finds out."

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness and any errors. I have recently been told by mother that my little brother and I apparently aren't supposed to be able to see. This really kinda put me in a funk…but I hope to be out of it soon!**

**Please Review~**


End file.
